A Better Future !
The Sun, setting in the horizon, the night grew rapidly has two shinobi stood face-to-face, in a stealthy manner, they spoke. One of them, in a flash of his red eyes, created out of now-where, three dead bodies. "So, the deal is up, we get the money and we will deal with it, the honour of our two great nations are in the risk here."The one with red eyes spoke aloud, "You know, I could kill you at this moment,"replied the other shinobi,"But,... the deal will be placed, the honour of the Leaf and its previous Fire Shadow is at stake here." The next day, as the Sun hit the trees head on, a particularly young kunoichi, walked past the hot burning trees, "Sigh,..."She grinned, "It's been a long time since I have been here, but the place has never changed a bit,"She continued speaking, while burning a rose that she had brought with her. Presenting the burnt rose to an odd grave, she smiled, "This is something I give you, Akatsuki Guy, for killing one of my clansmen!"she paused a while, "Hmm, he sure is late isn't he, that spoiled brat." Genji was walking in the streets of Konoha in order to get some food as he had a mission coming so he needed to rest and prepare to complete that mission without fail. That mission was a C-Ranked mission and it was his first mission that is higher than D-rank. This made the Genin excited for his mission. He was rushing through the crowd like there was someone chasing him, he needed to get ready for his mission. Konoha's lately been having lots of missions coming in. This was improving its economical state after the war. "This mission is going to be a true test of skill for me, I shall carry it out without failure and with great proficiency. If I want to be the best then I need to go through countless times where my life is endangered, but the fact that the Hokage has given me the mission means that I'm not a normal genin, which is a sign that I'm close to reaching my goal." he thought to himself as he was rushing through the crowd and turning left and right to go through the people in the street. He then pumped into a young Kunoichi as he was daydreaming and lost attention of his pathway as he concentrated on how he will do on the mission. He was then knocked back a little, but didn't fall down. He then looked at the Kunoichi's face and realized that he haven't seen her before. He secretly used Chakra Sensing Technique to sense her chakra signature and his thoughts were correct. He hasn't seen that woman before. His will to protect Konoha pushed him into asking her who she was in order to know if she is a spy that would endanger Konoha's safety or just an outsider. "Hey you, you're not from here. Why have you came?" he said. Of course Masumi was from Konoha, but she haven't visited it for a long time so it didn't give Genji the chance to see her or even recognize her chakra signature. Masumi Sarutobi infuriated with a kid bumping on her, looked at him with angry eyes, resting her palm on his head, she asked, "What's your name kid ?" The Boy looked the same has what Shinzui told her. Furthermore, her Sensing abilities, noted that the boy was born in Konoha and had strong affinity to Earth. "My name is Masumi Sa...... Masumi-sensei for you, and I am supposed to lead you to death,... I mean, your mission." "You already know me? this is uncommon. I'm afraid I want to know more before I blindly drift with you to wherever you are leading me. My name is Genji, I was suppose to go on the mission alone by orders of the Hokage. So tell me who you are and if you have talked to the Hokage about this beforehand." said Genji as he was suspicious about Masumi since he received no information about a Jōnin escort. "Sigh,... you sure don't have any clue, do you ?, this mission of yours is nothing but a sparring match against me," grinned Masumi has she held her right palm out to give a . "I see ... fine I guess I can have a spare with you although I expected a mission outside Konoha. So tell me, where will that spare match be?" asked Genji as he was disappointed that he didn't get a more dangerous mission. He was surprised that the Hokage classified this as a "Mission". "Wherever you want ? Make sure its not populated though !" laughed Masago, looking at the enthusiasm the boy owned. Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Roleplays